Final Fantasy Special 4: Dancer In A Daydream
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complate! Tidus wakes up to find that Yuna has gone missing, and it is he that must perform the sending ritual in Kilika. Can he live up to the moment? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Final Fantasy Special 4: Dancer In A Daydream  
**Author**: Flarezero  
**Written**: August 2010  
**Genre**: Angst/Friendship  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Square or its soul sending hero.

* * *

**:::Flow:::**

* * *

Tidus awoke to the morning sun.

He rose out of his bed and observes his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

He steps outside the small hut-like building.

Tidus was in the village of Kilika.

"Now I remember…Sin attacked us last night…"

The villagers were nowhere to be found.

Silence filled the air. The crashing of the soft waves against the wooden beams was all that could be heard.

It made Tidus wonder where the others were as well.

Wakka…Lulu… Kimahri…and…

"Yuna!"

He had to find out what happened to Yuna.

Tidus was one of her guardians after all.

"Excuse me young man…are you…?"

An old lady approaches Tidus from behind.

"Huh? What's up?"

"You are looking for a young Lady named Yuna?"

Tidus nods.

"I'm afraid she is no longer with us in our world."

**:::Flow End:::**

* * *

**Please review. The next chapter will arrive. Keep watch, lonely soul.**


	2. Chapter 2

**:::Rise:::**

**

* * *

**

Tidus could not believe what he was hearing.

"What? What do you mean Yuna is not in this world anymore? What happened to her?"

"Calm down my child. Let me explain. During Sin's attack on our home last night, Lady Yuna and her guardians fought valiantly against the giant beast. However, once the conflict was over, she was nowhere to be found. It would appear Sin took out Lady Yuna as he retreated."

Tidus clenched his fist and lowered his head in anger and sadness.

"No…I won't believe it! That's just asinine!"

The old lady shook her head in pity.

"The truth sometimes hurts, young one. Now, your associates await for you. You have an important role to fulfill."

Tidus looks at the old lady.

"An important role to fulfill?"

The old lady nods.

"Yes. You will be handling Yuna's duty in sending the lost souls of the disaster to the Farplane.

**:::Rise End:::**

* * *

**Please review. The next chapter will arrive. Keep watch, lonely soul.**


	3. Chapter 3

**:::Teacher:::**

* * *

Tidus sat on the beach, deep in thought.

"Yuna is not here anymore…and I of all people…was responsible for sending the souls of the departed…"

Tidus looks up toward the skies.

"How do I even do that anyways? I'm no summoner."

Lulu and Wakka, from afar, gazes upon the distressed Tidus.

"Man, he's really down in the dumps, ya? Tell me, Lu, why can't someone like you, who's guarded summoners in the past, do the sending? I'm sure you know how to perform it," Wakka asks.

Lulu looks at Wakka.

"Do I look like the type to do something like that?"

Lulu starts to leave Wakka.

"Lu, what are you going to do now?"

" Teach him the ritual," Lulu responds.

**:::End Teacher:::**

**

* * *

**

**Please review. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**:::Lesson:::**

* * *

Lulu finds Tidus on the beach, and takes him by the hand.

"W-wait a minute, Lulu, what are you doing?"

"You are going to learn the Sending Ritual, and I am going to teach it to you," Lulu tells him.

"You? Of all people?"

"Yes. Do you find that odd?" Lulu questions.

"Well…yeah! You don't seem like the type who would do something for…someone she doesn't really know"

Lulu stops and turns to Tidus.

"I'm not one to abandoned those in need. And Yuna needs you to do what she cannot. Do you understand?"

Tidus turned away for a moment, thinking of what as just said to him.

"This is still all so strange…I'm in an unknown land, and having a burden placed on me already. But…I'll do it…no use running all the time, right Lulu?"

Lulu smiles. "Right. I'll show you the basics. Now, follow my movement exactly."

**:::End of Lesson:::**

* * *

**Please review. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**:::Sending:::**

* * *

Tidus stood by the shores of Kilika's bay at sunset.

He took a deep breath, and steps forward, his feet traversing upon the water, light as a feather.

His customized summoer's garb flowed along with the breeze of the late dusk skies.

Then, he began…

Performing every move carefully as Lulu had shown him earlier, Tidus performed the sending ritual.

The people who stood at this vigil were none at all shocked to see who was doing this in the place of the late Lady Yuna.

In fact, they were proud and satisfied that her closest friend whom she trusted the most before her death took up the task in her absence.

Some has said that they saw the spirit of Lady Yuna dance along with Tidus throughout the process…

…whether that was real or just a figment of their memories, no one will never know.

All that people knew for the while is that they had peace, as the souls of the departed.

**:::End of Sending:::**

* * *

**The End**

**That does it with this installment! Please review!**


End file.
